Awakening
by Lord of the Shadows
Summary: Sephiroth and Vincent. SxV. Yaoi. One shot. My first yaoi. Lemon, shounen ai, guy and guy, it's pretty much just that. And uh...it's pretty much along the lines of rape.... smiles innocently


I do not own Vincent or Sephiroth. Darn.

WARNING: This is yaoi, man to man loving. This one's all details, without a story line. So, if you don't go for that kind of thing, do not read this story. I've chosen to rate this as M instead of MA or something higher because the rating guidelines say that M is for 16 year-olds and up. Seeing as all the 16 year-olds I know know all about this kind of thing (and I know a LOT of sixteen year-olds, seeing as I'm in high school), I feel that this rating is appropriate. I do not want to offend anyone, so please make the right decision and do not read this if this if you're under 16 or if this kind of thing bothers you. Oh, and uh...this is my first yaoi, so don't expect anything too special. Sorry.

Please review so that I can write good lemons.

ooo

Vincent woke abruptly to the pressure on his windpipe. He emitted a strangled gasp as he instinctively brought his hands, both the bare and the metal, to his neck. The gunman received only a mild reprieve as an area of pressure lessened slightly, only to be replaced by the doubled tightening of the remaining offender. With a steel-like grip, both his wrists were held above his head by a single hand. He lashed out with his legs and feet, only have them pinned, along with his entire body, by that of the attacker. The latter pressed itself to Vincent's quivering torso.

"Hello, Vincent."

Vincent's eyes snapped wide, the sweat and raven hair that had prevented them from opening before having been forgotten. He froze, all except for the feeble gasps that rasped from between desperate lips.

His attacker finally released the pale throat, and the gunman was reduced to shuddering sucks of air that stung incessantly.

"S...S...Sephi...roth...," he choked. Pain burned with each syllable, each breath.

Sephiroth smirked, his face mere centimeters from that of the ebony-haired man.

Vincent's eyes slammed wider with shock at the grip that suddenly clamped around him, the crimson orbs stunned and unfocused. "Gah!" he choked, his muscles taut at the squeezing presence of the gloved hand. It had made its entrance past his belts and into his pants before he had realized what was happening.

"Shh," Sephiroth murmured soothingly. "Just _feel_." He puntuated his command with a sharp squeeze, and the gunman's form arched upward in response.

His smirk deepened, and his hand began a rythmic massaging.

Vincent tried to pull away, but his body rebelled, accepting the contact, _seeking_ it. He moaned, arching again, his erection pressing within Sephiroth's grip in arousal.

Vincent's thoughts never made it as far as escape when his hands were released. They found themselves entangled in the long silver strands, silken and seeming to glow in the darkness. As did those eyes.

The hand was removed.

Vincent groaned, his body burning with need. Heat had long since filled him, his pale flesh now flushed rosy and slick with sweat.

The clinging cloth of his pants were flung away. The feel of them sliding against his erection was nearly unbearable, and he found himself groaning once again.

And then warmth was pressing against him, and Vincent found himself pressing back feverishly.

Sephiroth's smirk deepened. He spread the other man's legs, moving closer.

Vincent's breaths came in harsh gasps, his eyes closed against his own lust.

Sephiroth's smirk had now become triumphant. He jammed himself into the shuddering gunman.

Vincent's eyes shot wide at the sudden intrusion, a sharp yelp of agony tearing from his throat.

Sephiroth pulled out and thrust harder, their hips grinding.

Vincent yelped again. He could feel Sephiroth's pulsing erection pressing within him. Fire burned within him, his tight entrance unprepared for the sudden stretching necessary for this new object.

Sephiroth began thrusting rythmically, smoothly, and Vincent found himself thrusting himself toward the other man. It was agonizingly slow, every second eating at the gunman as lust threatened to explode within him, each brush of firey skin threatening to send him into orgasm.

Sephiroth pulled himself away, almost entirely free of Vincent, before slamming forth with tearing violence.

Vincent screamed as it tore into his flesh, the rush of blood only adding to the heat.

Sephiroth thrust forward, again to the hilt, hitting Vincent directly at a sweet spot.

Vincent cried out, the edge nearing.

Sephiroth slammed into him again, and stars flashed behind Vincent's eyes. He cried out as liquid fire rushed forth within him, and with a suddeness he couldn't prepare for, Sephiroth tore free and enveloped Vincent within his mouth, the heat of that moist cavern and the caress of his tongue immediately bringing the gunman to orgasm himself. Stars faded away as Vincent felt himself falling. Sephiroth's eyes gleamed at him above a cum-covered tongue that licked across smirking lips. The stars were gone, and only those sea-green orbs continued to shine in the darkness. Until they too faded away.


End file.
